The Mystery of Mathra
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 2: The Mystery of Mathra. Rapheal, Crane, Viper, Throttle, Velma, Superted, Abigail the Kangaroo, Abby the Camel, Jane the Leopard, their Guardians Aquos Akiwmos, Subterra Dryoid, Subterra Hammer Gorem and their Pokemon Dedenne, Scaggy and Honedge travel to the Numerian Rainforest to find their friends and brothers and hear about Mathra.
1. Disappearance

**Chapter 1.**

 **Disappearance**

It was the Winter holidays and the turtles were minding their own business. Rapheal was in the dojo training while in the main Room Abigail the Kangaroo and Abby the Camel were busily working on their Science Project for Porky's Science Fair and that was a baking Soda Volcano while their Guardians Dryoid and Akiwmos were talking to each other and their Pokemon Scaggy and Dedenne were playing together. Abby's parents were away on a buisness trip and Abigail's mother was on holiday for 2 months in New Zealand.

"Say Abby," said Abigail, "Where is Donald the Camel?"

"Oh, he and Hawlucha were invited to the Numerian Rainforest for a mystery," said Abby.

"Yamae," said a Voice coming from behind them, Abigail and Abby turned and saw Splinter and Raph.

"Have you and Abby seen Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo?" Splinter asked them.

"No," said Abigail.

"Not since Leo sat next to me, Abigail and Dedenne on the Penguin Express School Bus on the way home from School 2 weeks ago," said Akiwmos.

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo left on December 21st because they were invited to the Numerian Rainforest for a mystery, but they did not returned on the 29th like they said they would.

"Hold on," said Abby, "My Big Brother Donald and his Pokemon Hawlucha were invited to the Numerian Rainforest for a mystery too, sounds like he and Hawlucha got themselves into trouble too."

"We should go there and see what's wrong," said Splinter.

"Do we really get to travel, Master Splinter?" asked Raph.

"Yes," said Splinter.

Dedenne climbed into pouch and as Raph and Abigail went to their rooms to get ready followed by Akiwmos, Splinter felt someone tug the sleeve of his robe, he looked down to see Scaggy and he was holding a red video – phone.

"Where did you find that phone?" Splinter asked him.

Scaggy handed Splinter a note he had found next to the Red Video – phone and it read:

 _If we don't come back, use this to contact us. We might be delayed or in trouble, you never know._

 _Just hold on to it, just to be safe._

 _From,_

 _Donnie_

"They might be in trouble guys," said Abby as Scaggy climbed on to her and sat astride on her neck.

"Then let's get moving," said Raph as he and Abigail came back.

 **At the Albatross Wings Airport**

"Flight 102 to Amazon Rainforset is now ready for boarding"

Raph, Splinter, Abigail, Abby, Scaggy and Dedenne, with Dryoid sitting on Abby's head and Akiwmos sitting on Abigail's shoulder, went to their plane. They got on the plane, they sat down and waited for the plane to take off.

While they were waiting, a wing tapped Raph on the shoulder. It was Crane and with him was Viper.

"Hey guys," said Crane, "How is it going?"

"Hi Crane, everything is fine until now," said Abigail.

"What do you mean?" asked Viper.

"We think my Big Brother Donald, Hawlucha, Leo, Donnie and Mikey got themselves in trouble," said Abby.

"So we're headed to the Numerian Rainforest to search for them," said Dryoid.

"How come your headed there as well?" asked Raph.

"The Same reason as you," said Shifu, "Master Panda, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis have been gone for a long time there as well."

"Serena and Danny as well," said Viper, "They went along and ended up in the same situation too."

"You are not the only ones," said a familiar voice. It was Throttle and with him was Velma.

"Throttle, Velma," said Abigail, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here because Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Joseph, Nemus and Ninetails have ended up in the same situation as well," said Velma.

"Modo and Vinnie too," said Throttle.

"You Guys too . . . ayy," said another familiar voice. It was Superted and with him was Jane the Leopard, her Guardian Subterra Hammer Gorem riding on her head and her Pokemon Honedge.

"Superted, Jane, Gorem, Honedge," said Raph.

"Why are you here?" Viper asked them.

"Because Logan, Reina, Yara the Horses, Mandy the Dog, Ava the Meerkat, Isabella & Raonaldo the Zebras, Tom & Jerry have gone away for a long time and have not returned," said Jane.

"The same happened to Uncicorn, Fangoid, Stinglash, Robotallion, Greninja, Leavanny, Sudowoodo, Eevee, Surinari, Snivy and Bunnelby as well," said Gorem.

"Spotty too," said Superted.

"How come everyone except us have disappeared?" asked Akiwmos.

"I say something happened that caused them to disappear," said Velma.

So then the plane took off after all of the passengers boarded it. Once the Group had arrived at their destination, they met an elephant named Fletcher Q. Limburger and he offered them a ride to the place where everyone had vanished.

"Mr. Limburger, are we there yet?" asked Raph.

"We're getting there Raph," said Limburger, "But frankly I don't know what you kids can do."

"What did happened to our bros to cause them to vanish?" asked Throttle.

"Well," said Limburger, "Peanuts anyone? I'm not really sure Throttle, but there's an old superstition about a monster and a lost city."

"Superstition?" said Superted.

"Lost City?" said Jane.

"Monster?" said Abby and Dryoid.

"Peanuts?" said Gorem.

"GOREM!" said the Gang.

"I remember reading about about a lost city near here," said Velma.

"That's right Velma," said Limburger, "People say that a city named Numeria existed in this Rainforest more than a thousand years ago. The wise Numerians were great inventors, they built up a Great city and they might still be in that city today, if it hadn't been for Mathra."

"Who?" asked Abigail.

"Mathra," answered Limburger, "One dark night, a hideous monster named Mathra appeared as if out of nowhere. The Numerians lived in terror as night after night, the evil beast attacked the wild creatures of the forest. Eventually the Numerians captured Mathra and locked him in a deep dungeon. But they were afraid that Mathra might escape and terrorise them again, so they left their beloveded city, never to return. They locked the city gate with a golden key and split the key in two, they buried the keys in puzzles in two corners of the Rainforest, hoping that this way only the wise and the worthy would be able to enter their city. The Numerians still live in the cities and villages around here, but the loction of their acienct city remains hidden to this day."

Just as he was done telling the story, the Gang was getting off the plane. Splinter, Shifu, Crane, Raph, Jane, Gorem and Honedge were already off. Abigail, Dedenne, Akiwmos, Superted, Velma, Throttle, Abby, Scaggy, Dryoid and Viper got off and walked over to the group.

"Now it seems Mathra is back," said Viper.

"And he's got our friends and brothers too," said Abby.

"I bet Mathra took them to the lost city," said Superted.

"Superted's right, we have to get into that city," said Raph.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Splinter.

"No one knows where it is," said Limburger.

"I do," said a floating Turbo Turtle.

"Who are you bro?" asked Throttle.

"I am Laptrap, the Turbo Turtle," said Laptrap, "Your brothers and friends along with Dr. Pythagoras knew where to find the 2 keys and the lost city and before they disappeared, they recorded the locations on a map in one of my programs."

"Hmm," said Limburger.

"See," said Laptrap as he showed them a map of the Rainforest.

"It looks like one is in the Monkey Kingdom," said Crane, "And the other is in the Goo lagoon."

"Okay I've have an idea," said Velma, "We will split into two groups. The first Group will go find one half of the key in the Monkey Kingdom and the other Group will go find the other half of the key in the Goo lagoon."

"I'll go to the Monkey Kingdom to search for one half of the key," said Raph.

"So will I," said Throttle.

"Me aswell," said Superted.

"Me, Dryoid and Scaggy will also go to the Monkey Kingdom to find that key," said Abby.

"Me and Viper will go to the Goo lagoon to find the other half of the key," said Crane.

"Me and Laptrap shall go there too," said Velma.

"Me, Akiwmos and Dedenne also," said Abigail.

"Me, Gorem and Honedge too," said Jane.

"Hang on, we only have one map," said Akiwmos.

Raph grabbed Laptrap and took a picture of the map on his program.

"Now we have 2," said Raph.

"We can use this video – phone I whipped up to stay in contact with each other," said Crane.

"And we can store things in my Saddle bags," said Abby gesturing to two Saddle bags in the middle of her two humps.

They connected the video – phones to each other and then Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy went down the Monkey Kingdom path and Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem, Honedge and Laptrap went to the Goo lagoon to begin an adventure that would change their lives.


	2. The Monkey Kingdom

**Chapter 2.**

 **The Monkey Kingdom**

Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy made their way to the jungle and boy what a jungle it was.

"Talk about a dense Jungle," said Superted.

"Ah, no worries," said Raph, "I'll just cut our way through and we'll be there in no time."

"Well that's great news and - " said Abby.

Suddenly there came a rustle and a vine swepted Raph, Throttle, Superted and Abby off their feet and sent them tumbling through the jungle and Scaggy clinged tightly onto Abby's neck and Dryoid just followed them as he was in ball form. Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby and Scaggy rolled through the entrance and then Raph, Throttle, Superted and Abby got back on their feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Dryoid as he sat down back on Abby's head.

Just then, thunder came out of nowhere and it was not even raining. Then there came laughing.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What's that?" asked Throttle.

Then a howler monkey came out on a vine right in front of us, then he introduced himself.

"I am Vasco de Bongo, King of the Monquistadors."

"A Monkey King, be serious," snorted Raph.

Throttle stamped on his foot.

"He is serious bro."

"Listen," said Bongo, "I'll be monkey _owla_ king if you can't help us. Mathra is on the loose. He's eating pumas and parrots, and pretty soon he'll be creaming a monkey milkshake. Unless."

"Unless?" asked Abby.

"Unless you 6 furless chimpanzees find the 2 keys to the Lost City," said Bongo.

"That's just what we're after," said Superted, "Do you know where we can find one?"

"I know how you can find of them," said Bongo, "Just take either path across my monkey kingdom and then, cross the 5 rings of Volcanic fire."

"Volcanic Fire?" asked Dryoid.

"I'd cross the rings of fire myself," said Bongo, "But I uh . . . . spraind my tail."

"That was just an excuse," Abby thought to herself.

"Naturally you'll need sneezeberries though," said Bongo, "My fellow Monquistadors will glady give them to you, but you may need to do them some little favors in return."

"Hold up," said Throttle, "What the heck are sneezeberries?"

"Little berries of many colours: blue, green, red, purple and gold," said Bongo, "The ancient Numerians planted these berries bushes long ago."

"Listen Bingo," said Raph.

"Bongo," said Bongo.

"We don't have time for berry picking, we're – " said Raph.

"Without these berries," said Bongo, "You'll never make it across the rings of fire."

Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy looked at each other just as thunder crashed again.

"Heard the monkey," said Abby, "Let's go get some of those sneezeberries."

Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy left and met one of the fellow Monquistadors Bongo was talking about and there was a purple sneezeberry bush. But like what Bongo had said, we had to do him a favor first before we could get the sneezeberries.

"Ah, furless chimpanzees. I bet you're looking for some sneezeberries, help me out and I'll give you some. That noisy Mathra keeps flying over here and knocking down address stones. I've got room in my doorway for 4 stones, place the stones to give me the greatest possible number. Only the biggest number you can make will do."

"That should not be too hard," said Superted.

"Nope," said Throttle.

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy helped fix his address stones so that it had the #3211.

"Up top, bro," said Throttle.

Then the purple plant sneezed up some sneezeberries and it was disgusting to them. Throttle put the sneezeberries inside one of Abby's saddlebags. Then the monkey offered Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy another chance.

"If you want some more sneezeberries, you could place these new address stones I found."

The second time: #7531. After that Throttle told the monkey that he and his 5 friends had plenty of sneezeberries and thanked him for the berries. Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy then left to go find more colors, they might need all of them for the rings of volcanic fire.

"Raph look at that," said Dryoid.

"What?" asked Raph.

Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy saw a monkey holding a can and it poured out oil on his face. Then he saw them and quickly put the can back on the pedestal stand.

"What's that?" asked Abby.

"Stand back, furless ones," said the Monkey in a deep voice, "This is a relic dropped from the sky by Mathra."

"Let's have a look then, shall we?" said Superted.

So Throttle walked up to it and picked it up, and it read on the cover "Aviatron Engine oil."

"Raph," said Abby while Throttle showed her the can, "This says "Aviatron Engine oil", that's weird."

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" asked Raph.

"At school Mrs. D . Ram taught me and Donald that any form of aviation means to fly," said Abby.

"What the heck would a flying beast being doing with a can of engine oil?" asked Dryoid.

"Don't know," said Superted, "But we're gonna find out come on."

So Throttle put the can back on the stand, and Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy then went up and saw a ravine that went for miles and it was blocking them from the other side. There were also tons of snakes in the pit along with a stone with a face carved on it and it spoke to them.

"Who goes there? Be gone. All bridges across this ravine have long been since been destroyed. Go back where you came from."

"No ravine is going to stop me," said Raph, "I can get across no problem."

Raph was about to jump across the ravine, when Superted stopped him.

"Perhaps there a better way to get across Raph," he said.

"Maybe if we move 2 rocks with the same weight as the big rock, on to the other side of this tree limb," said Throttle.

"That's good Idea Throttle," said Dryoid, "That will be a job for me."

"Hmm, perhaps you will cross after all"

Dryoid transformed into his bakugan form and took two rocks that weighed 14kg and 15kg. Dryoid put them on the tree limb and it made a level bridge for his 5 friends to cross.

"The tree limb is level," said Raph as Dryoid turned back into his ball form, "We can cross."

"Goodbye Snakes," said Raph, "Come on guys, we've got more sneezeberries and a key half to get."

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy crossed the tree limb and they soon saw the 5 rings of volcanic fire, and it was getting hotter after they crossed the tree limb.

"Wow," said Throttle, "Now that's what I call hot."

"The center of the rings must where the Numerians placed the key," said Superted.

"But we don't have sneezeberries for all the bridges," said Abby.

"Well then, let's get the rest then," said Raph.

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy went to go get more sneezeberries and they saw a monkey near a big treasure chest, but it looked like he was in trouble.

"Some guard I am. While putting King Vasco's money away, my tail got caught. To get my tail out, ouch eech oh, I need to put the right amount of money in the slot. But I can not reach it. Help me out, and I'll give you some sneezeberries in return. Ouch ouch!"

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy put the right amount of money that the chest had written on it, and when the chest opened up the monkey got his tail out in time before it closed up.

"Thank you very much," said the Monkey, "And here are your sneezeberries."

Then the green plant sneezed up some sneezeberries. Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy took some and kept moving and they saw Bongo again and a few other monkeys as well, but suddenly, a mini black version of Mathra came flying over them. Raph ducked his heads inside his shell and Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy and the others ducked too.

"What was that?" asked Dryoid.

"If that was a monster," said Raph, "I'm not afraid of it."

"I don't believe in monsters," said Abby.

"Don't believe," said Bongo, "You gotta believe and you gotta stop him too. Let me tell you why."

"We already know why!" shouted Raph and Throttle.

The monkeys grabbed their instruments beside them and they began to sing.

 _Long ago there lived a monster_

 _Who rose up from the deep_

 _He terrorized the jungle_

 _Allowed Numerian no sleep_

 _He attacked the jungle animals_

 _Picked up mother cubs to weep_

 _So the numerians took action_

 _Set out to trap the creep_

 _Do you believe in monsters?_

 _From ancient history_

 _Do you believe that we were sitting pretty_

 _Till he rose from the lost city_

 _Do you believe in monsters_

 _Flying from the sky_

 _Do you believe that you'll that puma – atic_

 _With a little mathematics you'll oblige_

"Now I understand from the monkeys why Mathra is such a big worry," said Throttle.

"Well he won't be once we get through with him," said Raph.

"We better hurry then," said Abby, "Or else we'll be on the menu after everybody else."

So then Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy went to get red sneezeberries from another monkey. But he fell into a pit of goo of some kind, and when he came out they saw disgusting it was.

"Yuck," said Superted, "Oh, what is that stuff?"

"You don't want to know. Help me rope up this pit, on the stones they show you how long the sides of the pit are. Give me a vine that's long enough to rope the entire pit. If you help me, I'll give some sneezeberries for your noble cause."

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy gave him a vine that was 24 ft, just right for an 8 – by – 3 ft pit. So he roped it off and it was done.

"Here are your Sneezeberries."

Then Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy went to get some gold and blue sneezeberries, they had to help a monkey queen figure out when her pet giant monkey's next feeding day is. For the blue ones, help a monkey put a number plate back on a plaque about the Monkey Kingdom's history. When they felt they collected enough of each colour by constantly helping the monkeys, Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy decided to head to the Rings of Volcanic fire.

"Ready to cross those hot rings Guys?" asked Raph.

"Ready," said Superted.

"We're so close to getting the left half of the Key," said Abby.

"Let's hope Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge are as close to their half of the split key as we are," said Throttle.

"Let's hope," said Dryoid.

So then Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy walked down to the Rings of fire. Things were going to get intense around here.


	3. The Goo Lagoon

**Chapter 3.**

 **The Goo Lagoon**

Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge went into a dark cave and got lost.

"Oh my circuits," said Laptrap, "It's pitch black in here."

"Laptrap," said Velma, "Stop complaining so . . . whoa."

Then Velma fell in some gross stuff and it was disgusting as ever.

"Yuck," said Velma, "Oh what is this sticky stuff?"

"It's goo, Velma," said Crane, "Goo. Be careful where you – "

"GOO?" said Laptrap, "I just washed my shell, and now you've got me wandering in a terrarium of goo. I'll never get these stains out."

"Goo is nothing to worry – WHOA, WHOOOAAA!" exclaimed Jane.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Crane, Viper, Velm and Abigail.

"Oh boy," said Laptrap.

Then Crane, Viper, Velma , Abigail [with Dedenne inside her pouch] and Jane slid down to the exit of the cave and rolled in more goo. Akiwmos, Gorem, Honedge and Laptrap floated after them. Crane, Viper, Velma , Abigail and Jane got up, pulled themselves together and met four plants on a leaf, by the looks of it, 3 out of the 4 were guys and 1 was definitely a lady.

"Look lads," said the Blue plant, "3 big bugs."

"And 4 little bugs," said the Yellow plant and he licked Viper, Jane and Laptrap.

"And not to mention 2 tiny bugs too," said the Red plant.

"And a floating bug shaped like a sword," said the Purple plant.

"Eww," said Jane, "Me and Viper are not bugs."

"Neither am I," said Laptrap.

"Weclome to Little Puddles, bugs," said The Purple bug, "We own the goo around here."

"Ah goo," said the Yellow plant, "I miss me fresh goo."

"You're a dreamer mate," said the Blue plant, "Hasn't been any fresh goo since that fiendish Mathra showed up, poisoning the goo he is."

"Mathra kidnapped our friends," said Gorem.

"And he's the one we're out to stop," said Akiwmos.

"He's in the ancient numerian city," said the Blue plant, "You'll need 2 keys to get in."

"Where can we find a key?" asked Velma.

"Right, on top of Goo Falls," said the Blue plant.

"Goo Falls?" asked Crane.

"You know whatcha need to get to the top of the falls don't ya?" said the Blue plant.

"BEETLES!" said the plants.

"Yeah," said the Red plant, "Bags of goo beetles."

"You better collect some on your way over," said the Purple plant, "Take either path."

"And be careful bugs," warned the Blue plant, "It's a jungle out there."

"We're not bugs," said Jane.

"But we're gonna get some Jane," Gorem said to his partner.

"Let's go get some of those beetle bags Guys," said Crane.

So then Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge went to collect some beetle bags, and they saw a big yellow wooly sloth and there was a Centipede with him. But he was troubled.

"Bugs, can you help my friend out here?"

"What's bugging him?" asked Abigail.

"Moths and fleas live on his back and one of them is pinching him," said the Centipede, "My yellow friend here can't talk, but look at the description written on the tree bark. Find the bug and give it to me. If you help my yellow friend here, I'll give you a golden beetle bag for your travels."

So that's exactly what Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge did. The descripton said that a moth with star wings and shoes and an umbrella was him and they gave it to the Centipede and he ate it. Then, they got a golden beetle bag in return. Then, the current bugs got off his back and left.

Then Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge took the time to leave. They double back and went down the other path. Then all of a sudden, 2 big spiders came down in front of them.

"Yum, good bugs."

"Mmm, look good."

"Are good."

"Ahem," said Velma.

"Oh hello dearies," said the First Spider, "Look at the 2 bugs on my sister's tree stump. Her bugs go together in a special way. Place a bug on my tree stump so that I'll have 2 bugs that go together in a similar way. Place the correct bug on my tree stump."

"Help my sister," said the Second Spider, "And you'll get a beetle bag for your travels."

"Less of course," said the First Spider, "You want to be my dinner."

Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge helped her with her dinner and then they ate the bugs and Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge got a purple beetle bag in return. Then more bugs came and got stuck in their web. So they helped out again and got another beetle bag. Then they left and saw a big tree it's branch like crazy.

"Hello," said the Tree, "Would you be so kind as to get this off me?"

"Get what off you?" asked Akiwmos, "All I see are some fancy looking leaves."

"Yes well," said the Tree, "Only 4 of these are my beautiful leaves. The 5th is a camouflaged attacknid, it's different from the other 4 leaves in just one very small way. AND IT KEEPS BITTING ME. Kindly put the attacknid into my mouth, and I'll eat it. In return I'll donate a bag of goo beetles for your noble cause."

He was right, it was hard to tell which leaf was the attacknid. But Crane found it and put it in the Tree's mouth. Yuck.

"Ah yes," said the Tree, "Mnf what a relief. And here is your beetle bag."

Then a Red beetle bag came out of the goo. Abigail put it inside her pouch with Dedenne and the other beetle bags and Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge kept on moving. Then they came across a black forest. There was also a flower and she was hurt.

"What happened here?" asked Jane.

Crane and Velma helped her up and tied off her injured arm.

"Thank you," she said, "I'm a good girl I am. Oh dear me. That Mathra, the no good bloke knocking down trees, dropping black shiny stuff in our precious goo."

"Hey," said Velma, "What's that right there?"

Velma pointed at a little badge in the black part of the Goo and she went to pick it up.

"Dropped that too, he did?"

 ** _Fletcher's Furriers, Maddison Avenue_**

"Isn't that a furrier someone who takes animal fur or skin and turn it into clothing and furniture for people?" asked Abigail.

"Yeah," said Akiwmos, "Do you suppose someone is trapping animals for their fur?"

"I'd sure like to find out," said Velma, "Let's go."

Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge collected blue and green beetle bags from other lagoon natives. For the green beetles, they helped a taxi service. As for blue beetle bags, they had to help a giant plant lock a craddlelock in a stump chest.

Then Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge came across Goo Falls.

"Wow," said Jane, "That must be Goo Falls that the plants told us about."

"Do you think Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy managed to get as close to their half of the key as we are?" asked Viper.

"Let's hope so," said Velma, "Come on there's no turning back now."

Things were about to get intense and once Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge get the 2 halves of the golden key, they could save their friends and stop Mathra for good.


	4. The Lost City

**Chapter 4.**

 **The Lost City**

Things were getting intense for both groups. Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy collected enough sneezeberries and Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge collected all of the beetle bags they needed for their journeys. Now Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy were headed for the 5 Rings of Volcanic fire and Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge went for Goo Falls.

"This must be the first of the 5 walls," said Gorem.

"But how do we get to the top?" asked Viper.

The the Guardian awoke and told them what to do. To get to the next level, they needed to remove the vemon flower. But first, Velma emptied out a purple beetle bag. When she emptied the bag out, a few beetles came out. Then they were told to put a beetle on the wall. The beetles could move up, down, left or right execpted Diagonal.

The beetles cannot backtrack with the beetle on the wall. The beetles only move on the same colour titles like the design on their backs. So Jane and Crane guided the beetles to the venom flower and when it got to the top, it ate the flower and flew away. Then, the Guardians arms came down and Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge could climb to the top, before they started climbing, the Guardian revealed a clue.

"A clue is yours, heed these words. For they will help you find what you seek."

"Good," said Crane, "Now only 4 more walls to climb."

"Let's get moving," said Viper.

 **Meanwhile**

Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy came to the first Ring and it was Purple too.

"We have to cross the bridge," said Superted.

"But how?" asked Throttle.

"It's too far down," said Abby.

"It's too far to jump either," said Raph, "But we have to cross."

Then the Guardian awoke.

"On my 5 bridges, 5 clues are hidden. To find clues and a key, do what you are bidden. Look on my head, see the numbers? Decide; add or subtract then on my bridge, mark the number you have found and watch for a letter, as a tile turns around, 10 letters per bridge must be uncovered then enter my cave, a key to discover. To cross this bridge, Purple sneezeberries you'll need. See if you have any, before you proceed."

"We definitely have some," said Abby, "Right Raph?"

"Yep," said Raph.

So Throttle pulled out the Sneezeberries and they started making numbers based on the equations. Once Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy found 10 letters, the clue was revealed and the bridge came up to the edge.

"You may cross."

"1 down," said Dryoid.

"4 left," said Abby.

"Let's go," said Throttle.

So then Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge made their way past: the Green level, Red level, Blue and finally Gold. Then Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge came to a cave at the end of their travels. Then the 5 clues each group found.

"This must be where the key is hidden," said Velma.

"But I don't see it," said Viper.

"I'll bet anything it's in that tank of goo," said Crane.

"We just need to get those wells to stop pouring goo into the tank," said Abigail.

"Then we can get the key," said Akiwmos.

"Hey look," said Superted, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's just a drawing Superted," said Raph, "Nothing special. Now where's the key we were promised?"

"I think this painting has something to do with all this Raph," said Throttle.

"How can you be sure?"

"Look here," said Thottle and Velma.

"Those are the clues we saw on each of the bridges and this numerian painting has parts of the body related to the Clues," said Dryoid and Gorem.

"If we push the parts in the correct order," said Superted and Jane.

"The key will come out of hiding," said Akiwmos and Abby.

"Only one way to find out," said Raph.

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge followed their clues and found their halves of the key.

"Yes!" said Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby and Dryoid.

"We found it!" said Crane, Viper, Velma, Jane, Abigail, Akiwmos and Gorem.

"Scaggy!" said Scaggy.

"Dedena!" said Dedenne.

"Honedge!" said Honedge.

But right after Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge put away their prizes, the floor right underneath both groups opened up and they fell through.

"AAAAAHHHH"

"WHO PUT A TRAP DOOR BACK THERE?" shouted Throttle.

"GET READY FOR A WILD RIDE!" shouted Crane.

Then Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge went down and around and ended up back at the camp and they were left dizzy.

"Wildest ride of my life," said Jane.

"I'm so dizzy right now," said Viper.

"Hey bros," said Throttle, "Look we found our half of the key."

"So did we," said Abigail.

"Well, glad everyone made it back okay," said Limburger, "If your ready to head to the Lost City, let me know."

"Are you sure you want to go to the Lost City?" asked Laptrap, "Mathra might be there."

"Big deal," said Gorem, "We're going and that's that."

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge got on the plane and they flew to the Lost City.

"We're flying over the Lost City kids," said Limburger, "You ready?"

"Parachutes ready," said Velma as Honedge wrapped his long, dark blue cloth around Jane's body.

"Good luck kids," said Limburger.

So they jumped out of the plane and landed in front of the City gates.

"Look," said Abby, "The City Gates."

"At Last," said Superted.

"Looks like we'll need both keys to open up the Gates," said Dryoid.

"Let's take both keys out of Abby's Saddlebags and see what happens," said Velma.

So Throttle took the two keys out of Abby's Saddlebags and then once he put them together, they became 1 key and he put the key in the keyhole and when he did, the Gates opened and Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge were shocked at what they saw. _Mathra_.

"It's Mathra himself," said Superted.

"Let's go in there and get him," said Raph.

"Hold on Guys," said Velma, "Something just hit me. If flies, drops oil, oil cans and a furrier label me, Crane, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge found in the Goo Lagoon."

"All this is sounding so familiar," said Abigail.

"Sure," said Laptrap, "Always blame the turtle."

"Not you, Laptrap," said Jane.

"Limburger!" exclaimed Everyone else.

Suddenly the doors closed behind them, and Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge turned around and guess who they saw.

"Fletcher Q. Limburger," said Viper, "It was you all along."

"That's right kids," said Limburger, "The Legend of Mathra was a convenient way to keep everyone away from the Lost City while I collected animals for my fur company. Everything was going perfect until your meddling friends, Bakugan, Pokemon and an old acquaintance got in the way. But I took care of them, and you 4 kids, teddy bear, dirty rodent, stupid Mammals, Bakugan and Pokemon won't stop me. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Grrr . . . Honedge use Slash!" shouted Jane.

Honedge went at Limburger with his Slash move but Limburger jumped over Honedge into his Mathra ride and took off.

"Ah – choo," sneezed Laptrap.

"Geshudeit."

"Who are you?" asked Viper.

"We are the Guardians of Numeria. Your enemy has trapped the old acquaintance, your brothers, friends, their Bakugan and their Pokemon at the Bottomless Pits of Doom."

"The Bottomless Pits of Doom?" asked Abby.

"You may pass through either Gateway to there, Once there, rebuild the Ancient Numerian Mathra Trap to stop him."

"Build the Mathra Trap," said Velma, "How?"

"To build the Mathra Trap, you will need serpents made from Ancient Numerian magnets, known as 'Snagnets'. Prove to the Numerian Guardians that you are worthy, and they will give these Snagnets to you."

"Let's get going guys," said Raph, "There's no time to lose."

"Let's split up into two different Groups this time," said Velma, "Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy you five go with Crane and head into the First Gateway and me, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge will go with Raph and we will go into the Second Gateway."

"Agreed," said Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge.

"Time to stop Limburger's evil plans," said Abigail.

"Yeah and shut his company down for good," said Akiwmos.

So now, all Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge have to do is collect Snagnets and head to the Bottomless Pits of Doom. Once they get there, they'll rebuild the Mathra Trap to rescue their friends and stop Limburger for good.


	5. Numeria & Mathra Seized

**Chapter 5.**

 **Numeria & Mathra Seized**

Raph, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge took the path straight ahead and came across a Guardian with lots of eyes.

"Whoa," said Viper, "All eyes are upon us."

"Welcome travelers, to the Chamber of Vison. My eyes provide answers to how the world operates. Some of my eyes has fallen out, place them in the correct spots and you'll get a Serpent of Snagnets."

So Raph, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge helped put his eyes back in place and they showed different phases of the Moon, then they got a hold of Golden Snagnets and they left. Then Raph, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge came across another chamber and this one had goo inside it.

"Hey Raph," said Jane, "What is this place?"

"Welcome to the Numerian Chamber of Knowledge. All the Scientific Knowledge of Numeria is stored within my Memory banks."

"Velma," said Viper, "Is that a water wheel over there?"

"Yeah," said Velma, "That's gotta be one."

"Execpt this one looks more like a Goo Wheel," said Gorem.

"Goo from Goo Springs turns my wheel and generates my power."

"Oh, not Goo again," groaned Laptrap.

"Goo Springs?" asked Akiwmos.

"That's what feeds all of the Goo Lagoon," said Abigail, "Also, it's looks like Mr. Limburger beat us here, he's thrown his Oil Drum into the Spring."

Velma pull it up.

"A good deed, now I will reward you with Snagnets if you can fix my Memory banks. Place the Main Idea first, then the other Sentences in an order that makes sense."

So Raph, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge did just that and she rewarded them with Snagnets. Then they kept moving and came to a 3rd Chamber with pictures of an Animal Skeleton and there was a skull in an opening of Fire.

"Welcome Travelers, to the Numerian Chamber of Structure. A Serpent of Snagnets will be yours, if you can re – create this portrait from the Animal World. Take the pictures pieces from the Ground and put them on the wall so that they show a full animal skeleton.

"Not only that, but there's a riddle up there, and it says ' _I have many small bones. What am I?"_ I know that; it's a fish."

So then Raph, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge put the picture pieces back up and their proper places and they made a fish picture and in return, they were given Red Snagnets, but for all the Snagnets they collected just one Serpent was not enough, so Raph, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge did all the activities 2 more times to get 3 Serpents for the Red, Green and Golden Snagnets.

 **Meanwhile**

Crane, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy went left and they came across a chamber and there were like 8 or 9 hands juggling stones and when the stones fell, Crane, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy could see 8 empty hands. Then there came voices.

"Oooh, you righties. Always dropping the stones."

"We didn't drop them, you lefties did."

"Well we're need to work together to get the stones back and properly grouped."

"Welcome Young Travelers, to the Chamber of Order. If we give a Serpent of Snagnets, will you help us?"

"Okay," said Abby, "What do we have to do?"

"The Fallen Stones all belong in one of these 2 catagories."

"Place the Stones that belong to the Category on the Left in the Left hands."

"And place the Stones that belong on the Right in the Right hands."

So Crane, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy had to place the Stones that belong in either the: Tree Category or Flower Category. There was Pine, Oak, Lily, Rose, Daisy, Redwood, Pansy and Maple.

Trees: Oak, Pine, Redwood and Maple.

Flowers: Lily, Rose, Dasiy and Pansy.

Then Crane, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy got a Serpent of Purple Snagnets and kept moving. Then they came across something that looked like a Giant Glowlamp.

"What . . . the heck . . . is this thing?" asked Throttle.

"Travelers, weclome to the Numerian Chamber of Illusion. All is not what it appears to be. I will grant you a Serpent of Snagnets if you can identify the 3 pictures I show you. Use the clues I give you to figure what the Picture is. Then, take the Label and put it on my Pedestal. I know you can do it."

So the first Picture was red with white dots on it.

"This is a Strawberry," said Crane, "I know one when I see one."

"Well done Travelers, now for the 2nd picture."

"Me and Dryoid have seen this one before," said Abby.

"It's a flower," said Dryoid.

"Good Job, here is the 3rd picture."

Superted knew what that one was.

"That's an apple," he said, "Cut open."

"Well done, Travelers. Here are your Snagnets."

Then a Blue Serpent of Snagnets came out of the Hole. Abby took them up, put them away in her Saddlebags and Throttle used the Videophone to report their progress to Raph, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge.

"Hey Raph," said Throttle, "We got a Blue and Purple Serpent of Snagnets. How about you, Velma, Viper, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge?"

 _"We've got Red, Green, and Gold Snagnets and we got 3 Serpents for each other,"_ said Raph.

"We're going to get 2 more Serpents," said Throttle, "And we'll meet up with you at the Bottomless Pits of Doom."

 _"Good,"_ said Raph, _"We'll be waiting for you there."_

"Right," said Throttle.

So Crane, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid and Scaggy grabbed 2 more Serpents for each colour and went to the Bottomless Pits. Once they got there, they were wowed.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge.

"I can't see the bottom," said Abigail.

"Even from here," said Akiwmos.

"There are the Animals," said Velma.

"And our friends," said Viper.

"Which one leads to them and our brothers?" asked Raph.

"It's too dark to tell," said Crane.

"We'll have to try all of them," said Jane.

"Dr. Pythagoras must be down there too," said Laptrap, "He was the guy who invited your friends, your brothers, their Bakugan and their Pokemon to investigate the Mystery of Mathra."

"Then we'll rescue him too," said Gorem.

So Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge went down there and got to work.

The First bridge required Purple Snagnets and they had to build a bridge using antonyms. Once the bridge was complete, it expanded and filled up the pit.

It was surprisingly solid enough for the Jaguars to cross over. The 2nd bridge used the synonyms rule. 3rd: Categories, 4th: homonyms and then at last Raph, Throttle, Superted, Abby, Dryoid, Scaggy, Crane, Viper, Velma, Abigail, Akiwmos, Dedenne, Jane, Gorem and Honedge came up to their friends and Dr. Pythagoras.

"Guys!" shouted Leo & Fred.

"Boy," said Donnie & Shaggy, "Are we ever glad to see you."

"Think you can get us across from here?" asked Spotty.

"We're working on it," said Superted.

So then, the last bridge required Gold Snagnets and Once the bridge was complete the others crossed and they were all reunited.

"What's happening?" asked Laptrap.

The whole pit turned invisible.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Mandy as Leo pointed.

Everbody looked up at Leo and Mandy were pointing at.

"It's Mathra again," said Tigress.

"No it's not," said Jane, "It's Limburger."

"I'll give those kids something to really be scared of," said Limburger angrily.

Modo took his bionic arm and aimed for Limburger's Mathra Ride and with a direct hit, Limburger along with his Mathra Ride were sent falling into the Bottomless Pits of Doom.

"Whoa dudes," said Mikey, "There he goes."

"Is this Pit really Bottomless, Dr?" asked Daphne.

Without the Legend of Mathra bothering them anymore. The 47 friends were on their way home in Dr. Pythagoras's Passenger boat.

"We will not hear from that Limburger nor Mathra for a Good long time," said Throttle and Jerry, sitting on Throttle's, nodded in agreemunt.

"You Kids, your Bakugan and your Pokemon did great," said Dr. Pythagoras.

"Yeah," agreed Laptrap, "What an adventure we had, I'm gonna miss you guys."

"It was fun having you around," said Abigail.

"It sure was," said Akiwmos.

"Which is exactly why I'm giving Laptrap to you kids," said Dr. Pythagoras.

"WHAT!" shouted Laptrap.

The 47 friends were really happy Laptrap could join them espesctailly the Pokemon, they began playing with the Turbo Turtle which made the others laugh.

"Another Friend for the Gang," said Po.

"Scooby Dooby Doo," cried Scooby Doo.

 **THE END**

THE NEXT STORY WILL BE ALL ABOUT YARNELL THE DEER, SKYROS AND DEERLING WHERE THEY MEET AN OGRE NAMED SHREK.


End file.
